Fireworks
by MonkeyPajamas
Summary: Fireworks 2017. Jeller happiness.


Author's Note: I don't own _Blindspot_. Not even a little bit. I do, however, love the characters so much I play with them whenever I am bored. So, thanks for sharing MG and co.

Yes, this takes place **NEXT** year, July 4th, 2017. I'm giving Kurt and Jane a full year to work out their issues and get together.

* * *

"Weller, this just came – " Reade said, holding a piece of paper out to Weller.

Kurt cut him off, pushing away Reade's extended hand. "I'm done. I'm taking Jane and we are gone."

"But…" Reade objected, trying to show Weller again. "The case – "

"Done!" Weller insisted, grabbing his jacket and heading towards the locker room.

Jane followed, glancing back at their team. "Kurt, really… shouldn't we at least see what they found? It could be important."

Weller paused for a moment, looking back. Reade and Zapata were already talking, huddling over a computer screen. "No, they can handle it," he said assuredly. He had been planning tonight for weeks now, and wasn't going to let anything interfere. What may start out as one small question or clue could easily turn into a full night – a full _week_ – of investigation. That's what had happened at Christmas, Jane's Birthday, even on Valentine's Day.

Sure, the 4th of July wasn't typically thought of as a romantic holiday, but dammit if Kurt was going to let anything ruin his plans for the evening.

A little over an hour later, they arrived at an already crowded parking lot. The sun was beating down, it was already 90 outside, and was expected to only get hotter as the day progressed. People were all around – kids running and screaming, teenagers laughing with friends, adults gossiping amongst themselves. Their mouths watered as the scent of chicken and burgers cooking on the grill, the sugary sweet smells of ice cream and cotton candy filled the air. Children were playing with sparklers, waving them around creating pictures with the light. But beneath all that, they could hear the gentle waves crashing from on the beach, just over a half mile away.

They made their way down to the water, finding a small spot to claim as their own. Jane stared at the beach goers for a minute, unexpectedly feeling a bit self-conscious.

"Come on," Kurt told her, noticing her hesitation. He pulled off his top, encouraging her to do the same. "Let's go."

Jane shyly pulled off her cover up. She had just gotten the deep red bikini a week ago, and hadn't yet worn it (except when she first showed it to Kurt, and it hadn't stayed on for long then). She'd gotten used to the second glances and strange looks while on the street, but now on the beach, her tattoos were more visible than ever before. She had never felt so on display, exposed for all to see.

But when she looked back at Kurt, all she saw was the same look as before – one mixed with such love and admiration. She felt his eyes linger on her figure, a sly smile on his lips before he caught himself and once again looked into her eyes. Jane couldn't help but feel confident and sexy under his watchful gaze. She grabbed his hand, and they ran laughing into the water.

There they stayed for hours – splashing and dunking each other underwater, swimming, and sharing kisses. Jane quickly ignored the stares, all she cared about was the way Kurt was looking at her, his mouth caught in a permanent smile.

It was nearly sundown when their stomachs started to growl, reminding them that dinner time had long since passed. They quickly made their way over to one of the food trucks lining the boardwalk. Jane ordered the Applewood Bacon Green Muenster Melt, while Weller picked up a slice of Motown Pizza from a neighboring truck. They made their way back to their blanket, laughing and sharing their food along the way.

The sky was getting dark as they finally settled down, laying on their blanket, ready to watch the fireworks which were due to start any minute.

"I think I can safely say this is one of my favorite holidays," Jane said.

Kurt couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, mine too," he agreed, his voice soft.

"Great food, swimming, plenty of beer, what's not to love?" her voice was light and bubbly, and Weller could hear her smiling even though he couldn't quite see her face.

"It's more than that, though," Kurt paused. He rolled over to his side, propping his head up with his elbow, looking at Jane. "It's a reminder... It's the one day everyone celebrates what makes our country great. What we are fighting to protect." He sighed, his eyes drifting upwards, staring up into space. "There have been so many moments this past year, these cases, everything that's happened… It's just nice to know there is still good; this is what we are fighting for - freedom, happiness…"

Jane reached out, gently squeezing his free hand. She didn't know what to say. She had never thought about it. Granted, this was the first Fourth of July she could remember (they both refused to mention what was going on last year at this time). But for Kurt, today was something special – it really was more than just barbeque, beer, and fireworks.

"I'm just glad we get to share it this year," Kurt leaned over, giving her a gentle kiss.

Suddenly, a loud burst came from the pier to their left. A bright orange firework lit up the sky as everyone around them started cheering.

Jane stared at the display in amazement, her mouth open like a little child. She knew what fireworks were of course, but this was the first time she had seen them so close. She could smell the sulfur and smoke, hear the booming as one after another was shot off. But the colors, the designs, the magic in the air as they intertwined, forming pictures and images, was more than she could have ever imagined. She watched in awe as they zoomed up, bursting hundreds of feet above them, the colors raining down, in spirals and dots and splatters across the sky. It was dazzling. The music started up seconds later, the crowd joining in, as "Born In The USA," "Semper Fidelis," and "God Bless America" filled the air.

And then, as quickly as it began, it was over.

Jane and Kurt laid back down, remaining there even as the crowds thinned and the beach emptied. Neither wanted to admit the night was over, so there they stayed, wrapped in each other's arms, listening to the gentle crashing of the waves as they stared up at the stars.

* * *

Happy 4th of July everyone!

Favs, follows, and especially reviews are _always_ appreciated.


End file.
